Changing the Music
by StrahmFan
Summary: Sometimes life never throws you a bone and you have to search for it. Blaine rethinks his life with Rachel. Klaine and rocky Raine.
1. Someone Toss me a Line

**OK, So this is a story I've had in my back pocket for a while now. It's very angsty Raine. Rated M for swearing and sexual references-just, you've been warned.**

**Blaine POV**

I sat up silently, trying not to wake Kurt. I needed to sort my life out, and I needed to do it now. No more jumping forth between Kurt and Rachel. I had to stop being a coward and face the music. I had to choose between the two people I loved. At least...i think I loved.

"_Can't you stay?" Rachel asked as I got up from her bed and grabbed my shirt from where it had been flung across the room._

"_You know I can't." I told her._

"_Right. A girl can dream." Rachel gave a sad smiled. I sat down on her bed across from her._

"_What do you dream about?"_

"_The future. When we don't have to lie anymore and we can be together."_

"_Oh." I stood up and kissed Rachel on the forehead. "Coffee on Saturday?"_

"_That's 6 days from now."_

"_Kurt's dragging me back to Ohio. As much as it hurts me to leave you and New York, I have to."_

"_Technically, I live in Brooklyn: Cheaper rent."_

"_Right, so I'll see you on Saturday? I would see you sooner but Kurt is practically dragging me to a family thing-"_

"_Fine." Rachel said quickly, cutting me off. I pulled my car keys off the table next to her bedroom door and pulled it open._

"_I love you." I left her statement unanswered and went back to my life as a sorry excuse of a boyfriend._

Why couldn't life's decisions be easier. Why is it that fate always seemed to chuck you a lifeline but before you could reach it, she yanked it away. It was the same between me and Rachel, every time I figured what I wanted my mind went in the opposite direction. Why couldn't fate let us grab the lifeline? Because if it were that simple everyone would live in crystal mansions.

"_I'm not a whore." Rachel said out of the blue._

"_Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow. Rachel looked down and spoke to her coffee cup._

"_You can't keep me in the background for sex, Blaine. It's not how it works."_

"_I know Rachel, your not a whore, you know that."_

"_Yeah, but I'm not sure YOU know that. I gotta go, I have an audition for an off-Broadway play of West Side Story." Rachel got up and waved goodbye._

How did I fall into Rachel Berry's trap? No, this was my fault. I let myself get into this mess. It was a mes only I could cleanup if only it was easier.

_Rachel giggled and downed her second wine cooler._

"_We should be writing the song, the teams counting on us." She said and stretched out across my bed so her hair hanged over the edge._

"_Wait, I gotta tell you something."_

"_Uh-oh. I don't like that tone Mr Anderson." Rachel sat up._

"_I think I love you." Rachel crinkled her eyes in confusion before letting out a peal of laughter._

"_That's a good one!" She choked out._

"_I'm serious!" I said defensively._

"_Oh." Rachel's face sobered up. "No, you don't."_

"_Yeah, I think I do. I love your smile and your voice and your hair and-"_

"_No, shut up! You're going to ruin everything."_

"_What am I going to ruin?"_

"_Our friendship. I'm sorry, it's too much. I gotta go." She climbed off the bed and walked over to her bag, I got up and followed her. She turned around and jumped at my proximity._

"_You feel it too, I know you do."_

"_But Kurt-"_

"_Kurt will never find out. Not for now, we'll tell him."_

"_That's the wine talking. You don't-" I reached down and cut her off with a kiss. She continued for a second before putting her palms on my shoulders and pushing me away._

"_Are you nuts?"_

"_Just go with it. No one will ever know." Rachel bit her lip and looked over my shoulder before nodding slowly._

"_Just this once. Never again."_

Why did life's decisions have to be so difficult. Why did life's hardest decision be mirrored with another one of life's hardest decision. The safe choice or the right choice the right love or the wrong love. The answer was there, being held above me at a taunting distance. Always just out of reach. I slowly climbed out of bed and grabbed my jeans from the chair across the room and slowly walked out so Kurt wouldn't wake up. I walked downstairs and texted Rachel

_Blaine: Be over soon._

As I waited for Rachel to text back, I pulled on my shoes and grabbed my jacket off the hook. Curse Kurt and his damned interior designing.

_Rachel: Sure thing._

(time warp)

I pulled up to Rachel's house and took a deep breath. It was time. Time to define who I was. What I meant to the world even if it meant losing someone. I walked up the familiar driveway, smelled the daisies she planted with Kurt admired the large pot she made at a pottery class she never went to again, stared at the small one-story cottage; somewhere I could raise a family. I knocked on Rachel's front door and she opened with a bright smile on her face, clad in a bath-robe.

"Hey there stranger, I haven't seen you in a while." She said happily. "I missed you."

"Rachel, I have to tell you something important."

"Me too."

"You go first."

"I'm not wearing anything under this." Oh god.

"Rachel, it's about us."

"Oh god, no."

"Can I come in?" Rachel merely nodded, knowing what was going to happen. I walked into her house, a house I knew too well. Better than Kurt, who helped design the interior.

"Rachel, we need to stop." I watched Rachel's expression changed as I confirmed her thoughts. Like her world crumbling in on itself. Like everything had stopped and her heart fell into her stomach, burning in it's acid. Tears springed up into her eyes.

"D-don't you love me anymore?" Yes.

"No." I shook my head sadly. "I have to be with Kurt, it's how it was all supposed to happen. Rachel blinked and the tears were gone, her eyes burned with fury, loathing, self-hatred and embarrassment. It was a look I knew, mix it all together and you had Rachel's 'your dead to me face'.

"Get out, know." She said shakily.

"Rachel, I'm so-"

"No you're not! You dragged me along! Like a fucking coward!"

"Rachel don't-"

"No; you don't! Fuck you Blaine! Look at me! You're in a fucking relationship! And here I am, having an affair with you. Kurt's my bestfriend."

"Rachel, would you please listen to me!"

"I don't want to listen to you. I fucking hate you Blaine! I hate myself! So take your worthless cowardly ass out of my fucking house, I never want to see you again. Fuck. You."

"R-"

"GO!" I gave Rachel a long look before she turned away and stormed up the hallway and slammed into her bedroom. I walked out, did I do the right thing? I was Rachel right, was I too scared of doing to wrong thing I settled for something I didn't want. I couldn't go back to Rachel. But I did what I needed to do. I needed Rachel to hate me so I couldn't crawl my sorry ass back to her and, fuck, I already wanted too. That's just the way life works. It fuck's with you and doesn't even throw a rope to help you get out.


	2. We Need To Talk

**Well, this was supposed to be a one-shot but you guys liked it, so I decided to do another chapter because I have some really neat ideas.**

**2 Months Later.**

**Blaine POV**

Kurt's squeal distracted me from my breakfast. I looked at him as he shot up and grabbed his phone.

"What?" I said. He waved his hand away and pressed his phone to his ear.

"Rachel?" He said. Rachel?

"I heard!" He squealed again. "Congratulations...Of course we'll come and see you! This Friday at 8? Front row! OH MY GOD! I want to slap you for getting this before me!OK...Right, I'll talk to soon." He set his phone down and sat back down at the table and looking at me with a bright smile.

"So, Kurt. What are we doing Friday at 8?" I asked.

"Rachel got the part of Glinda in Wicked! Can you believe it!" He screamed.

"Yes, I can." I smiled. Kurt's eyes widened and he shot into his room before appearing again, fully clothed.

"Woah, where are you going?"

"I need a new suit!" He said and picked up his wallet and rushing out the door, the door slammed shut behind him before opening again and Kurt rushed into give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye!" He called behind him. I let out a laugh and picked up my phone to call Rachel when I remembered what happened.

"_Get out!"_

"_Rachel, I'm sorry."_

"_Go!"_

I dropped my phone as though it had burnt me and picked up the newspaper Kurt had dropped. Inside I found an interview with Rachel about her new role. I skimmed it through.

_Interviewer: So, is there any love interests for you now?_

_RB: [laughs] No, there used to be, but sadly there was a change of heart._

_Interviewer: Didn't end well?_

_RB: To say the least._

_Interviewer: What's in the future for you?_

_RB: No love in the horizon. I'll use this interview as a dating site [laughs]_

_Interviewer: So, how are you going to celebrate getting this role._

_RB: People don't like me, they say I alienate them. Though, I tell you one thing. My friend Kurt will probably call as soon as he reads this interview._

_Interviewer: Kurt Hummel? The designer?_

_RB: Yes, the very same._

_Interviewer: What's life like for him? He seems to drop off the radar sometimes._

_RB: Nothing interesting, we haven't talked in a while, but he'll design my dress for opening night, I bet._

_Interviewer: Is he seeing anyone?_

_RB: Yeah, his name is Blaine. He's a great guy and they love each other, I'm happy for them._

I set the newspaper down and thought about it. Rachel had moved on, she was happy. She was happy for us. Maybe I could get in a word with her.

**Friday**

Kurt came into the room clutching his stomach.

"I can't go. I'm gonna throw up all over her and her new dress." He moaned as he flopped down on the bed. I looked around from my closet and stared at him.

"What about the tickets?" I asked.

"You go. I don't want you to get sick anyway." He said.

"Someone needs to look after you."

"Damn it Blaine, get a bowtie from one of your three drawers, tie it around a white shirt, pull on a blazer, put some pants on and march your ass out of that door or I'll throw up on you...Because it's coming up again." He put a hand over his mouth and ran out of the room. I grimaced and hastily opened one of my bowtie drawers and grabbed a purple one.

**(Time warp)**

**Rachel POV**

"Miss Berry?" My assistant came in carrying some flowers. "Woah, don't you look pretty." He gawked at the simple red dress with the plunging neckline Kurt had designed for me.

"Harris, it's Rachel and thank you, I was just about to change into my costume, but what is it?"

"More flowers." Harris gestured to the beautiful bouquet of roses he was holding.

"Oh, they're gorgeous. Who're they from?" I asked, taking the flowers from him.

"There's a card." He said cautiously.

"Oh." I smiled and picked up the piece of card which held only three words.

_I'm sorry_

_-Blaine._

"Oh." I said in a darker tone and plastered on a bright smile. "There's just no where to put them." I said brightly and walked over to the corner of my dressing room and dropped the roses in the bin.

"There, don't you reckon they really spruce the place up?" I said.

"They make the place look stunning?" Harris offered.

"They do, they really mask the stench of trash." I smiled.

"Yeah, they do."

"OK, well you have to leave now, I must prepare for my big show." I said, ushering Harris out the door and closed the door shut behind him, the thud ringing with finality.

**Blaine POV**

I clapped along with everyone else at the end of the play. But inside my heart was thudding against my ribcage and I felt numb. Rachel made eye contact with me and turned and walked off the stage. I followed and walked out a back entrance into VIP section, I found Rachel's dressing room and knocked lightly. She threw open her door and nodded stiffly. I walked in and turned to face her.

"Did you get my flowers?" I asked.

"Yep, they're over there." She jerked her chin towards the corner of the room and I found the flowers sitting in a trash can.

"Oh." I said.

"The look lovely. Cover stench of failure." She said sweetly.

"I get it, your still angry-"

"Angry?" Her voice raised an octave. Oh crap. "No, Blaine, I was angry when you said we couldn't go out because you were taking Kurt out to dinner. I was angry when you said that you and Kurt were going out to a retreat in Malibu. I was angry when you said you didn't love me!"

"OK, fine. Your pissed."

"I'M FUCKING LIVID! I FINALLY GOT OVER YOU AND HERE YOU ARE, AS HANDSOME AND FUCKING CLUELESS AS EVER AND I CAN FEEL MY HEART SHATTERING ALL OVER AGAIN!" She shrieked.

"The interview-"

"I lied." She threw her hands up in frustration. "I hate that you chose Kurt over me. I hate that your such a great guy, I hate that you and Kurt are so fucking happy together and I never got that. I hate that you took Kurt to all these romantic places. We did a LOT of things Blaine, in the car, the bathroom, the loungeroom, in your bed but we never did anything romantic. That's what I want, Blaine. I had hoped if a stuck around doing this disgusting, cheap, slutty shit you would choose me but know, you tossed me aside like a fucking rag. So take your ass out of my dressing room and never ever come to my shows again or come and see my again. I have to say goodbye to all my fans." Rachel brushed past me and out the door.

**The Next Day**

Kurt breezed into the kitchen looking millions of times better.

"Hello." He said cheerfully and kissed me on the cheek.

"Better?"

"Tons." He said and went outside to grab the paper. I flicked through my phone to see the meetings I had that day when the paper was slammed in front of me.

"What the-?" I looked at the paper and on the front page, the picture of me leaving Rachel's dressing room glared up at me.

"This is an interesting article. Let's read it." Kurt said sharply.

"Kurt-"

"This part here really intrigues me. Listen 'Witnesses say they heard the actress screaming 'I was angry when you chose Kurt [Hummel] over me.' Interesting. This part here is great though. 'They also heard her saying 'We did a LOT of things Blaine, in the car, the bathroom, the loungeroom, in your bed but we never did anything romantic.' And it's funny because at first, I thought it was just a coincidence, but this picture looks a hell of a lot like you."

"I can-"

"It's not the cheating part that really stumps me, it's the fact that you did with Rachel. Of all people, couldn't have been some hot, muscly guy from the gym that you spend so much time at-" Kurt stopped at the look on my face. "Please tell me you were going to the gym."

"I-"

"Oh my god." Kurt put his face in his hands.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. It got out of control."

"When did it start?"

"Senior year."

"SENIOR YEAR? It's been going on for 5 years?"

"Not exactly, I broke it off with her a couple months ago."

"Then why were you at her dressing room? Why did you see her?"

"I-I just wanted to talk to her."

"Right, you wanted to talk then you planned on having sex with her on her fucking make-up chair!"

"Kurt, you are blowing this completely out of proportion!"

"Am I? You're the one you cheated. You broke your promises so you could feel like a boy, and do stuff that you couldn't do with me."

"Kurt, this isn't how I feel anymore. When I ended it with Rachel, it didn't end well, I wanted to say sorry to her-"

"Among other things."

"Kurt, will you listen to me, I don't feel for Rachel how I-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. The sound of it just seemed so much more evil when I saw the Caller ID.

"Who is it Blaine?"

"Uh..." Kurt huffed and grabbed my phone.

"Kurt, don't do something you're going to regret."

"Shut up!" He screeched before answering the phone and answering in an irritatingly sweet voice.

"Hey, Rach, it's Kurt. So sorry I missed your performance." He pressed the speaker function so I could hear Rachel loud and clear.

"That's OK." She said in a strained voice.

"Blaine tells me you did great though."

"Did he? Can I please speak to him please?"

"Sure, what's the nature of the call."

"Just a friendly hello." I could hear the blatant lie in her voice.

"OK then. I'll pass the phone over." He put his hand over the speaker and said. "Don't you dare take it off speaker or walk away, I want to hear it from her. I wanna hear her scream at you." He sad angrily. I nodded weakly and took the phone from Kurt's hand.

"Rachel?" I said.

"Blaine Anderson! You fucking ruined me! My director fired me when he saw because it wasn't good for the play's publicity. THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

"Rachel, I didn't know."

"IT WAS MY FUCKING DRESSING ROOM. THERE ARE PAPARAZZI CREEPING ALL OVER THE PLACE."

"I know, I'm sorry." I said softly.

"Has Kurt seen it?"

"Uh." I looked at Kurt and he nodded.

"GODDAMN IT BLAINE TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"Yes. OK? Are you happy? He's seen it and he's pissed Rachel."

"Who's fault is this Blaine? You started it, you finished it, you came to me and continued it. Now I am out of the job and it's YOUR FAULT. You just break everything you touch, Blaine! I hope your happy." She slammed her phone shut and the sound echoed through the room. I stood up and walked into the bedroom.

"Good move. I'm gonna take a shower and when I get out. You had better have disappeared " Kurt said.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." I said.

"So am I." He walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

**Rachel POV**

I paced around my loungeroom, staring at my phone. I sighed and picked my phone up.

_**Rachel: We need to talk.**_

A reply came only a few minutes later.

_**Blaine: I know.**_


End file.
